In the resource recovery industry, fracturing operations have become increasingly important to the maximization of recovered resources, for example hydrocarbons. Fracturing generally requires the isolation of a zone of a borehole and application of high pressure fluid to the formation in which that borehole is drilled through a fracturing port of a borehole tubular. Dropping plugs, one after another into sleeves that have seats dimensioned to receive particular ones of the plugs is often used as a mechanism for building a system capable of fracturing multiple zones with efficiency. While efficiency gains are obtained in this manner, it still lags behind efficiency ratios required to maximize profitability in a resource recovery operation. The art then will well receive alternative systems and methods that further improve efficiency and profitability.